The Forest( Sherlock x oc)
by NIR93
Summary: The middle of the forest was too dark and creepy. Even the wind smells like blood. A small girl starts to walk towards it. her clothes are rotten. Her body is wounded. Her Arm is bleeding. Her eyes filled with tears. Her heart is aching with fear. She tries to scream. But no voice came out from her dry lips. Her body is hurting. She stares at the darkness. and the dead body.
1. Chapter 1

The Forest Annoying detective and his client Chapter 1

_The middle of the forest was too dark and creepy. Even the wind smells like blood._

_A small girl starts to walk towards it. her clothes are rotten. Her body is wounded. Her Arm is bleeding. Her eyes feel with tears. Her heart is aching with fear. She tries to scream. But no voice came out from her dry lips. She was hungry. Her body is hurting._

_She stares at the darkness. What is happening to her? why is she here in the first place? why is she alone?_

_But she is not just alone. She can see a lifeless women in front of her._

_..._

Sherlock sat next to his Microscope. He keeps his eyes on it. his mind is getting so slow. His table and the apartment is a huge mess. His freezer is filled with human body parts. But still, he is board. He has no crime to investigate. It's been two weeks' sines the last time he left the apartment. He doesn't know anything about the outside world. And he doesn't care at all. He is angry.

The most upsetting reason he gets angry is John. A few days ago John suddenly decides to go back to his old place with his baby Rosamund. Sherlock hate's that. John thought it was the best thing he can do to his daughter. He even brought a Nanny to look after her. Every morning John is leaving to St Bart's and coming back around 9 pm. After that, he is leaving back to his own house.

"Oh look at your sad face dear" he heard Mrs. Hudson's voice.

But he ignores it. this morning John beg her to come and clean their apartment. But Mrs. Hudson reminds him that she is not their housekeeper.

"Sherlock are you alright," The old lady asks and holds his shoulder.

"MMM," he replies.

"Oh, I understand dear. You are worried because John is leaving every morning"

"MMMM" he replies annoyingly.

He hates when someone reminds him of John. But he would never yell Mrs. Hudson. He always respects the old women.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way to ones" she said sadly

"When your friend leaves?" Sherlock asks with sudden interest.

"Oh nooo, when my husband leaves," she said.

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Do you need some tea dearie" she finally asks before leaving his Apartment.

Sherlock waits until Mrs. Hudson leaves the apartment. He picks up the slide he keeps on his Microscope. He threw it towards John chair. It flew and hit the Balloon.

"POP" It pops. Sherlock smiles at it.

He keeps his eyes back on the microscope while changing a new slide.

"TRRRRRRnnngggg"

at the same time, he heard the bell rang. He growls in anger. That's not John. It's still 3 pm. it cant be John at all. But sudden excitement takes over his brain. Maybe it's a client. Finally,

He jumps out from his chair and ran towards the window. He saw a girl around 25 or 27 years old. She is nervously standing in front of the door in silence until Mrs. Hudson opens the front door.

"Mrs. Hudson" Sherlock screams. Why can't you open the door? What if it is a client?"

"Don't you dare scream at me, young man." He heard a reply from downstairs.

Mrs. Hudson Opens the door.

Sherlock heard someone is stepping into the house. He was right. It is a client. he listens well. he heard her voice. But he didn't understand a thing. she is too much polite for a client with an urgent matter. Sherlock exhales a huge berth. His excitement starts to fade as soon as he heard the way his client climbed the staircase.

It has to be a boring woman with a boring case. That's why she walks slowly.

"Ohh Sherlock yohooo" He heard Mrs. Hudson screamed from downstairs.. "It's a client"

Sherlock waits patiently until his client arrives. Why is she walking so slowly? He is sure that there is nothing wrong with her legs. This only proves that his client s matter is going to be another boring matter.

He heard a small knocking on his apartment door.

"Oh Sherlock, this young lady is here to see you," Mrs. Hudson said and point at the girl who just steps in.

She smiles with him. But he didn't return any emotion towards her. Mrs. Hudson tries to say something to him. but he didn't get it at all.

Sherlock stares at the girl. she reminds him of someone. but who. he had seen her some ware.

She is a quiet pretty girl with a long wavy brown hair. And he was right. From her body, he can tell her age. She is around 27. She is wearing a long sleeve blouse and a white bell bottom pants.

She looks so pretty. He can read her like an open book. Her hands belonging to a musician. Her face belongs to an Artist. Her body is belonging to a Fashion Model. Expect that her body is thin. She seems to be a nice talented girl from outside.

she covers her dark eyes with Mascara. her lips are covers with lipstick.

Sherlock suddenly remembers her. she was ones on a Newes paper article. and that's what Mrs. Hudson trying to tell him.

"The girl who give money to the cancer patients from her modeling business"

Interesting. and that's something anyone can see. Even Anderson can see that. But Sherlock saw something else behind her makeup face.

She is terrified of something. her under eyes are dark. she tries to cover it with Mascara. It means she hasn't sleep quiet well for the past few days. Or maybe years. But why? A bad relationship? No, it can't be.

She looks like she never had a boyfriend before. Sherlock stares at her ring finger. No ring. Hmm but why? she is a model without a boyfriend. Her eyes are red from tears. Then what is it? A bad dream perhaps? He needs to confirm it before getting into her.

Her body is out of healthy. It seems like she doesn't care about eating at all. Her mouth is shaking. She is scared. He stares at her body. Her skin is whiter than normal. That is a sign of scared.

But at the same time, her skin is dark. Why is that?

Sherlock stares at her chain on her neck. The pendant on it is not a normal design for European countries. And that because it belongs to an Asian country. India perhaps.

Sherlock's eyes travel back to her face.

no matter what happens to her. she is pretty good at covering it.

He smirks at her. His glance travel from her head to legs.

"You're from America," he said.

The girl wide her eyes.

"Now Sherlock don't" Mrs. Hudson warn him.

Sherlock glare at the old women. Why everyone stopping him from doing that. Why was that? It is always fun to show off.

"How did you know that Mr. Holmes," the girl asks in surprised.

Sherlock smile at her surprised face.

"Your accent is American. And I can see that you were in India last year. you came to London. A few months ago." Sherlock said proudly.

The girl wide her eyes in surprise.

"Well yes, Mr. Holmes My parents are from America. And I did travel to India.

"Hmm you surprised me," he said. "I can't see anything about a man or a woman in your life," Sherlock said suspiciously.

'Well, Mr. Holmes. I never had a boyfriend before" She said politely.

Sherlock squishes his eyes. Is this even possible? A Pretty girl without a boyfriend. Then what is it.?

"Mr. Holmes may I come in," She asked.

Sherlock wide his eyes. But he points the sofa from his eyes. Mrs. Hudson left them both while closing the door.

The girl looks around the room before sitting on the sofa. She stares at the Skull in the apartment. It frightens her.

She keeps her purse on the small table. Sherlock stares at it. then suddenly he saw it. a recorder.

He glares at her. His anger boiled. But then suddenly something weird comes to his mind. Did someone put that on her purse? he looks back at the girl. It seems like she doesn't know anything about it at all.

The girl's eyes finally stop on Sherlock's. she saw his eyes are traveling around her purse. With a surprise, She did the same. But she hasn't noted anything at all.

"You are?" Suddenly Sherlock asks and sat on his chair.

"Well, Mr. Holmes. I am Samantha Wayne. I saw Dr. Watson's Blog and I read most of your cases"

"Please start to tell me the reason you are here" Sherlock Disturb annoyingly. He can't believe this. She read John's blog. Errrrr another John fan.

Samantha stare at Sherlock' s face

**Samantha POV**

Is it me or I really feel like

"I don't want to listen to your boring story" in his face.

Sherlock Holmes looks different than his Photos. He looks nice with that babyish curly hair. But his eyes are so cold. I can see a small glare on his seems like he doesn't trust me at all. But there was no other choice. He was right about everything he says. I still don't understand about the way he discovers about me.

But at the moment I don't care about the way he finds out.

I never thought that someday I might come here to see him. I never expect my life to be like this. I was a simple girl with thousands of dreams on my mind. I love to travel, I love to dress, I love to play instruments, more importantly, I love my career as a Model. but it seems like I am about to lose them all.

That dream kills me every night. I don't even know the meaning of it. and I don't know the reason I am dreaming about it. but I know one thing. I am going to tell everything to him before I lost my self.

"Mr. Holmes. The reason I am here is because of a dream." I said.

Sherlock Holmes Clap his hands in anger. He glares at me.

"Go and see a doctor," He said and stand.

I wide my eyes in surprise. Did he just ask me to go and see a doctor?

I stand next to him. He opens the door while mentioning me to leave from his Apartment.

"GOOO" He screamed and looked away.

He walks back toward his Microscope.

I stuck in the same place with a huge surprised. What is he saying? I can't leave. I need help and answers. I never expect a horrible response from him.

"I heard that you help Henry," I said and stare at his curly hair. He pretends like he didn't hear me.

"I saw that on Your friend's blog"

Sherlock Holmes Roll his eyes. How annoying. Why can't he just listen to me?

"Mr. Holmes..."

"Enough..." He said finally looking straight at me. "this is Baker Street; I know that you know about me helping Henry, and there was a reason. That day I was bored. And today I am still board. And I can feel like your problem is going to make me more board. And now if you excuse me. I have a Bacteria on my slide, that need my attention" He said like a wind.

I stare at his face with a surprised. That reason is so stupid.

Sherlock Holmes keep his eyes back on his Microscope. I glare at him for the first time. I can't believe this. My whole life is in danger the way I think. And this man is making it creepier.

"Fine" I pick up my bag and walk toward the door.

**Sherlock POV**

I wait until she leaves the front door. I ran towards the window and stare at her. Good, no one is following her. I exhale a huge berth. What kind of dream is she talking about? And more importantly, didn't she know that someone fixes a small recorder in her purse. From her facial expressions, I can say that she didn't know about it at all. There is something big is dancing around her.

I unlock my phone. I need to call gorge Lestrade. I diel the number while staring at the girl. Hmm, no one is following her.

"Hello"

"Gorge I need help"

"IT GREG" he screamed. I roll my eyes.

"whatever I need some help"

**Samantha POV**

My eyes start to get watery because of anger. How dare Sherlock Holmes is. How dare he said my problem is so boring without hearing what it is. He is so annoying. I can't believe I trust that blog of his short friend. Errrr

I walk on the road without thinking where I am going. Then suddenly something hit on my body. I scream and fell down to the floor. My purse flew to the sky. My face turns red. Dammit.

"Sorry miss I...a... was hurrying to school" I heard a small voice.

I glare at the boy who hit on my body. Did he mean School? It's 3.30 and what is he talking about.

"Your Purse Miss," He said and pass my Purse to me.

I slowly stand and took that from his hand. He starts to run. I open my purse to check the money in it. thank god it's still there.

"Stupid boy."

I stare back at Baker Street. I was so stupid. I shouldn't have come here. It's just a huge waste of time. I think it's better if I go home and have a nice hot bath to cool me down.

I look around to find a cab. And at the same moment, a one arrived. I stop it and climb into it.

"to the train station," I said.

"Stupid Sherlock Holmes," I said again.

"well, a lot of people say that to me" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice of Sherlock Holmes in the Driving Seat. I look at the front in Mirror with a surprise. Sherlock Holmes wink at me and stare back at the road.

**Sorry about Grammer. see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forest **

**Ride to 's**

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Holmes," Samantha said in a surprise.

"That's my surname" He replies annoyingly

"What is going on in here? I don't understand this. What are you doing? Why are you driving this cab?" She didn't get it at all.

"Please, Miss Wayne, stay quiet. I am doing this for your own safety" Sherlock Holmes said in a hurry.

"My safety?"

"Yes," He replies while turning the car toward a busy road.

Samantha keeps her head on his seat and stares at the road. She still doesn't understand a thing. her curiosity is expanded. She never in her life expect something weird like this to happen. She thought Sherlock Holmes hates her problem. But now, it seems like he has a sudden interest in it. and that surprises her.

"are you Kidnapping me," She asked suddenly.

Sherlock Holmes Smirk at her from the Mirror. Samantha glare at him. His sudden actions and annoying smile boiled her in anger.

How dare he is. Samantha unlocks her phone and tries to send a message to her friend. She has to tell someone about this. Who knows who Sherlock Holmes really is. People don't like him much. and now she sees why.

She slowly starts to type the text.

"Type St. Bart's. Hospital London" Sherlock Holmes said proudly.

Samantha wide her eyes again. her face turns red. How did he saw what she is doing?

"I am not Kidnapping you. But I can sense something bad about you" he said suddenly Stopping the car and turning towards her. His cold eyes staring at Samantha s Dark blue eyes.

"WHAT?" She asks.

"I want you to do the exact same thing I am asking you to do," He said with fake politeness.

"I am taking you to St Barts Hospital. You have to pretend like you have a sudden tummy pain Or a Menstrual pain or something. Go and ask for Doctor John Watson. If you see him tell him, Vatican Cameos, then hill understands the situation. Got it. by the way, you can close your mouth now" He said and turn back to drive the car.

Samantha stares at his curly hair for a few seconds. WHAT? Is he mad? Why would she do that?

"Why Would I do that?" She asks in anger.

Believe it or not, Sherlock Holmes annoying actions anger her like hell. This afternoon he treated her like shit and now he is thinking about her protection.

"Just do as I said," he said. Samantha can smell the heat on his voice.

"How can I trust you," she asks.

Sherlock Holmes shakes his head. But didn't reply back to her. And at the same moment, he drives the car inside to the St. Bart's car park.

he stops the car and turns around to face Samantha again. His eyes are cold than ever. His mouth is pretty sharp.

"Of cause you can trust me, why? because I am Sherlock Holmes. I am the detective in John Watson's blog. I am the detective who helps Henry. So of cause, you can trust me" He said annoyingly. Samantha glare at him.

"if you want me to investigate your case, then you have to listen to me. You have to do everything I ask. If I ask you to stand you have to do it. if I ask to seat you have to seat. Why is that? because I want my client's life to be safe. From what are you going to save me, Mr. Holmes? From the person who put cameras on your house and discovers that you are coming to see me today..."

"Cameras on my house?" Samantha disturbs his nonstop talking.

He glares at her. He doesn't like when people disturb his showing off thing.

_"Cameras on my house?"_ he said her words annoyingly in a girlish tone.

"Of cause there is. And that's how they discover about your little visit. So they decide to Put a small recorder on you purse on the train. while you are staring at the beauty around the environment. And I saw it when you were at Becker street. So I decide to shush you away. So whoever listing to you might think that Great Sherlock Holmes doesn't want to listen to you at all...

"OH MY GOD" Samantha disturb his nonstop talking again and check her purse. Is he saying the truth?

"Oh Don't be stupid. It's not in your purse anymore. I ask one of my Homeless networks to steal it from you"

Home less what? Then she suddenly remembers the boy who earlier hit on the road.

Oh my gosh, all of these are Sherlock Holmes planes?

"Actually I thought whatever you trying to say might be pretty boring. But after I saw the recorder, I change my mine. First I thought it was yours. But soon I realize someone with a bird brain like you would never do something like that.

SO FOR THE LAST TIME DO AS I ASK AND GET OUT FROM THE CAR WOMEN" He screamed the last part so loudly.

Samantha stares at his face in terror.

...

**Samantha POV**

I did exactly as Sherlock Holmes ask me to do. I hold my tummy and slowly walk into the Hospital.

Everything he explained to me was scary. There are cameras in my house. There was a recorder in my purse. Why is that? Why would someone want to put cameras on my house? Dose this happen because of that dream. It can't be, right?

And why did Sherlock Holmes become so weird when he explains stuff. He was so annoying. And fast. He even calls me a bird brain.

I walk towards the reception. A girl with a brown hair ran towards me.

"Are you okay miss? "she asks.

"Ammm well no My tummy hurts. Can I see Dr. Watson? I am one of his patient's." I said the lie Sherlock Holmes wants me to tell.

The girl stares at my face for a second. her eyes brows went up. It seems like she discovers who I am.

"Oh.. my.. you .. you are...that"

"Yes, please don't tell anybody," I said calmly.

"very well then please fill this form," She said and give me a form.

I roll my eyes. It seems like our great Sherlock Holmes forgot about this. What in the world am I supposed to write now? Maybe something like 'I have a Diarrhea'. Well, that's better than writing a Menstrual problem. I mean what was he thinking when he says that.

I shake my head and start to write. But suddenly a new idea pops into my mind.

"Vatican Cameos," I write it under the Diarrhea paragraph of mine.

I gave the paper to the girl and slowly sat on the sofa. Dammit. I never learn to act like a Diarrhea person. I mean I am a Model. This is so annoying.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom miss?" The brown hair girl asks. I smile and shake my head. Few boys sat a bit far starts to laugh at me. I glare at them. At least they haven't discovered me yet.

"Miss, he calls you in. come with me" the girl said and held my shoulder.

Oh my gosh, she really thinks that I have a Diarrhea.

**Sherlock POV**

Just as I thought, John disagrees with me. He yelled at me after he discovered my plan.

"Oh shut up John," I said in anger. What is wrong with him. When did he start to go against my ideas?

"No, I can't Shut up Sherlock. For the last time, this is a Hospital, this is not Baker Street" He screams at my ear.

I glare at him.

"You will love her. She is someone like a Victoria Secret Model" I said while sitting on the small bed next to John's table.

John glare at me. But his brain of sudden interest lightens up.

"Fine then what will happen to my patients?" He asks.

I roll my eyes.

"I said Molly to send them to another Doctor"

John Inhale a huge berth and shut his mouth. I know he is angry. But there is nothing else I can do. This is the only place safe for her right now. I know she looks so annoying. But her untold case makes my interest.

**See you soon guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**Samantha POV**

I Slowly knock Dr. Watson Door.

"Come in" I heard a soft voice.

I smile with the girl who help me on the way. She smiles back and left me alone. I open the door and walk in. Sherlock Holmes is already there.

"Come in Miss Wayne," He said politely.

I smirk at him. "Samantha is fine" I said.

Sherlock Holmes roll his eyes but didn't ask me to call his first name.

"Oh hi I am John" I suddenly heard another voice.

I look at the table on the corner. It is Dr. Watson. The blogger. Finally, I smile with him and gave my hand to him. He holds it and shake it.

"Samantha Wayne" I said. "Nice to meet you"

"Wayne? Are you related to the Bat man" He ask while giggling. I understand the jock and laugh back at him. It seems like Mr. Annoying's Short friend is cute.

"Well maybe" I said and we both start to laugh.

"ERRMMMM" Suddenly Sherlock Holmes Cough and glare at both of us.

"Now now, if you are over with your little chit chat, can you please tell me everything about the reason you came here to see me,Miss Wayne." He said again with a huge annoyance.

I wide my eyes. did he call me ?. earlier, i ask him to call me Samantha. hmm. it seams like Mr. Holmes is so professional. well at the moment i don't care. I need his help. and for that, i have to tell him everything. but How am I going to explain everything to him?

**Sherlock POV**

The girl looks nervous. And I am not surprised about it at all. Her fingers are shaking. Her lips are shaking. Dose this dream really bothers her this much? She reminds me of Henry. but unlike Henry, Samantha is very good at hiding her emotions. I am sure John hasn't seen any of them form her. He is only looking at the outside appearance.

"Well umm. Just like I said. My name is Samantha Wayne. And you are right about everything you said earlier Mr. Holmes. I am from America. And I did visit India Last year..."

I roll my eyes. I hate this boring talk.

"I know I know. I know that you currently living in Sussex. I can say that from the time you came to see me, and the mud on your shoes. Oh don't look at it now it's not there anymore. Plus. I read your article about the cancer patients, in there you never mention about it. but you said that you always help people around Sussex. Well rest is easy. NOW GET BACK TO THE REAL FACTS" I scream.

"Shut up SHERLOCK" John Yells me. I glare at him. "You scaring her stupid" He said again.

I stare at the girls face. Her mouth is half open and she did look a bit scare. I seat backward on my chair. Okay I didn't mean to scare her at all. But I hate long story's

"Well yes Mr. Holmes. its seems like you know about me more than myself." She said calmly.

I smirk. "Continue please"

She stares at my face for few seconds.

"well I am a Model..."

I roll my eyes again. "Errrr" John glare at me.

"What? I didn't say anything" I said to him. John annoyingly looks away. What is wrong with him.

"You roll your eyes Sherlock. And you groan. in this society we call it bad manners"

"Shut up John" I yell back.

**Samantha POV**

I stare at the two. Are they a couple? Because they are acting like a one.

"Please forgive my friend's bad manners, "John said politely. Sherlock Holmes glare at him again.

"Miss Wayne, please tell us about the reason you came. I don't want to hear about your birthplace or anything else. Because I already know that. I just want you to get into the point." Sherlock Holmes said sharply.

I close my eyes for a second. I need to collect all the information regarding my matter.

"It's all started when I was 12 years old Mr. Homes.

I don't remember what exactly happens. But I start to dream a weird dream. And i am still dreaming the same dream for 27 years. in my dream, I am walking alone in the middle of a dark forest. It's so deep, even the trees grow so close to each other. I was hurt. and My whole body is bleeding. But I don't know why. My eyes are a half blur. pain is the only thing i feel in that dream. I try to scream but its hard"

I stop explaining my dream for a moment and Look around. Both of them are listing to me.

"in my dream. i saw a woman. she is dead and her body was on the road all the time. Her face is covered with blood. Half of her clothes are gone. I think she is...

"Miss Wayne, very well that's a creepy dream you saw. But tell me the reason you came. You said you are dreaming of these dream since small days. And now you are a 27 years old. I am sure you are used to this dream by now. But why did you come now. You could have come earlier?" Sherlock Holmes Disturbs me.

His hawk eyes are fields with curiosity.

I decided to start my story again.

"few months ago, I start to dream something new in my dream. the women on the road is trying to stand. she try to hold me while screaming"

"What did she scream about" This time John asks.

"nothing special. actually, she is asking 'Can you remember?' while screaming.

I was so terrified after dreaming about this new stuff. because in my mind I know she was dead. Then how can she speak? But just like you said Mr. Holmes that's not the reason I came.

Every day i am waking up around 4 am. after i drinking my morning coffee, I am running towards the beach to do some exercise. you see Mr. Holmes, as a model. i always do my best to keep my body shape.

Last week. I saw something unusual when I came back. Actually its small letter inside my post box"

"Do you have it" Suddenly Sherlock Holmes asks.

I shake my head and open my purse. Sherlock Holmes jump out from his chair and ran towards me. He waits until I pick out the letter. I gave it to him and he starts to read it.

"What? What does it say"? John Watson asks in a hurry.

"can you Remember?"

**Sherlock POV**

I stare at the letter with a surprise. The letter is written in blood red paint. I try to focus on the fingerprints, but there are none. It's just a blank A4 paper with red paint wordings. But I can say that the person who wrote this letter was a normal right-hand man. He wrote it so hard. He must be a tough man. I hold the letter to the sunlight. Still nothing. Interesting.

I look back at the girl. She and John are staring back at me.

"Hmm, you don't know who did this? I ask.

"No Mr. Holmes I don't."

"Did you tell anybody?"

"well I told this to my friend. and She thinks it's just a jock."

"did you said about your dream to her?"

"well yes..."

"When?"

"she knows about my dreams since the day i came to London."

Did you told her about the new events happening in your dream"

"Yes i did"

I roll my eyes in anger. this girl is so stupid.

"stupid girl. why did you say those things to your friend? perhaps she must be the one who sent these letters to you" I said and threw the letter to the floor.

"SHERLOCK" John scream.

I glare at both of them and sat back on my chair. the girl stares at my face in terror. John walks towards her and holds her hand. brilliant.

"Oh my God, Mr. Holmes. do you think Pamela was behind this?" She asks in sudden. "oh my god"

Samantha fell down to the floor and hold her head in shock. I roll my eyes again.

"I said perhaps"

"Sherlock, you can't blame her saying these things to her friend. i mean i tell stuff to you." John said while helping Samantha to sit down on a chair.

I glare at him. didn't he heard I said 'perhaps'. i wait few seconds before talking with Samantha. i didn't mean to scream at her like that. after all her case is interesting. but there are a lot of holes.

"So you want me to find the person who sending these letters to you?" I ask finally looking back at her.

She keeps her deep blue eyes on me. suddenly she got up from her chair and start to walk towards me. I stare at her eye to toe. a small smile came to my face. she was right about her body shape. she did a good job to maintain it.

I stand up from my chair and move close to the window.

"If you can Mr. Holmes please I beg you. i don't understand anything. i can't see a connection between my dream and this letter. first You said that someone fix cameras on my house. and now you saying my friend is behind all of these. please, I beg you to help me. I can't do this anymore. this dream kills me every single day.

She said the last part while holding my hand. I stare at her face for a few seconds. She is dangerously close to me. For the first time, I note that She is shorter than me. Around 5.7. I shake my hand from her grip. I don't like when my clients getting close to me like this.

**Samantha POV**

Sherlock Holmes shakes his hand and look away. I feel a bit of shame after holding his hand like that. I didn't mean to do it in the first place. But at the moment I don't care about the reactions he throwing at me. I wait until he replies.

"very well, I take your case," he said suddenly.

My heart starts to field with happiness.

"But first I want you to see a doctor. I want you to explain everything about your dream to him. Do your peasants know about this dream?"

"yes Mr. Holmes they know"

"What did they said?"

"Well, they said it's just a nightmare nothing else"

"did you said them about this letter"

"Well no, I don't want to scare them for no reason"

"Hmm"

I wonder why he asks that. I mean my parents don't live with me. They are back in America. They have nothing to do with my current situation.

"Did you ask from anybody about the person who put this letter on your mailbox" This time John question me.

Sherlock Holmes glance at his small friend and smile. I wonder why.

"Well yes, I did. But nobody saw anything "I reply.

**See you guys **


	4. Chapter 4

The Forest

Chapter 4

Samantha follows behind Sherlock Holmes towards the Hospital bedroom. She still can't believe what happen. This morning she was scared. And now her whole body is shaking in terror. She can't go home. Not after discovering about the cameras and other stuff. Her eyes are covers with tears.

it seems like she has to do everything this man ask her to do for her safety. He asks her to leave her modeling agency for a few days. He asks her to not to call her friend. And more importantly, he asks her to stay in the hospital as a patient until he discovers what's going on.

"It will be fine" she heard Johns voice. "By the way, Molly is here"

"Molly?"

"Ya Sherlock Holmes best of choice," John said annoyingly. "Sherlock trust her more than anyone"

"Errrrr" Sherlock Holmes glare at John.

Samantha rolls her eyes. She still doesn't understand their relationship. Are they a couple or just friends?

"actually I trust her too. She looks after my daughter after my wife' s death" John said sadly.

Samantha shakes her head. She never knew that John Watson's wife is dead.

"I am sorry," She said.

"Oh don't be, it's not your fault," Sherlock said annoyingly.

Samantha glared at his back. That comment was so rude.

Sherlock Holmes took her from a small corridor. End of the corridor is a room. Samantha starts to hate it since the moment she saw it. the morgue. That name reminds her of her dream.

Sherlock opens the door and ask her to follow him in. Samantha covers her nose as soon as she steps in. dead bodies are every ware. what is that smell? Yes, she remembers that. In her dream, she smells something just like this. A smell of a dead person.

"Sherlock' oh hey John"

Samantha heard a familiar voice. It's the brown hair girl who helps her to find John's room. oh my gosh, she is working down here.

"Molly" Sherlock replies.

So she is Molly. Samantha smirk. She must be his girlfriend. Samantha can say that from her face. Molly is in love with Sherlock Holmes.

"Molly this is Samantha Wayne"

"I know," she said and shake Samantha's hand.

Her smile is pretty. But at the moment she looks s so confused.

"Hi. Amm I am Molly Hooper. Well emm we met earlier mmmm, you are that model on TV. emmm. I like you. I mean you are so pretty. Well, we girls really like you. And..."

"Thank you," Samantha said and smile.

"Okey enough with the chit chat." Sherlock Interrupts.

"Molly I need a small favor from you"

"Emm ya what is it" Molly ask sadly.

Samantha notes that before anyone.

"Molly your hair looks nice," Sherlock said suddenly.

"Oh mmm thanks Sherlock I really like it too," Molly said while looking around but Sherlock s eyes.

Her face turns red in shy. she touches her hair and smiles again.

Samantha wide her eyes in surprise. For the first time of the day she really starts to hate Sherlock Holmes. She glares at him. He is using this girl to get what he wants. So no good. she looks at John. he rolls his eyes.

"So what do you need Sherlock"

"A place for Miss Wayne to stay in the hospital, she has a..." Sherlock stares at Samantha. she glares back at him. "A menstrual problem"

Samantha's face turns red after seeing Sherlock Holmes smirk. How dare he is. She thought.

**Sherlock POV**

I know what I did was right. This is the safest place for her. For now, I can't take her to the Backer street.

"Sherlock," Johns said.

"What"

"we can't keep her in a Hospital"

I slowly look at Samantha. Why is she glaring at me? I haven't done anything wrong. Not this time.

"I mean she is someone famous. And."

"And..." I ask.

"No its find John" Samantha replies.

I turn to look at her face again. She Is still glaring at me. What's with her. I can see anger more than terror in her eyes. What a woman. First, she covers her emotions with a smile. Now she is covering it with anger.

Her deep blue eyes are blowing fire at me. Amazing. What I still don't understand was the reason she never had a boyfriend. She looks amazingly pretty. She has a sharp body and features. Everything looks amazing in her. I stare back at her eyes. Dark and deep blue. Just like the Ocean. Interesting.

Suddenly just for a second, her facial expiration's changed. Her anger vanished and her face turns to red. I wonder why that is.

"Oh okay then," John said finally and brake the awkward silence between us. Samantha looks away from me and I did the same.

"I can arrange a room for you," Molly said.

Finally, someone said something to make me happy.

"Very well then everything is settled," I said.

"Miss Wayne, Give me your house Address. I try to do what I can."

**Samantha POV**

Molly shows me to my new room. It's just a normal bedroom. We'll all hospital rooms are like this. Green covers. Green Curtain. boring London view. Even the smell is dusty.

"Are you okay with this" Molly asks calmly.

I shake my head and sat on the uncomfortable bed.

"How long are you going to stay here Samantha" Molly ask again.

I can feel the curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I am not planning to stay here forever Molly. A couple of days I think"

I hope it is only a couple of days. Because I don't want to stay here at all. This place creeps me out. How am I supposed to sleep in here?

I still have no idea about a thing Sherlock Holmes do to protect me. He didn't say a word before he leaves. But I hope he will does something for those cameras fixed on my house.

"Samantha" I hear Molly voice.

"Hmm"

"How did Sherlock know about your menstrual problems?"

**Normal POV**

Sherlock jumps out from the cab and lets John to pay for it. he opens the front door and ran up stairs. He picks out his phone and clicks Lestrade s Number.

"Hey Sherlock"

"Did you do it?" he asks.

"well, I send some troops. For the address, you send to me. They 'll be there by tomorrow to remove the cameras you..."

Sherlock cut the line and threw his phone to the table. He removes his coat and sat on his usual thinking chair. For his relieve, John is sitting in front of him.

"What do you think?" he asks.

"Oh well, Amanda said she won't be comm..."

"Amanda?" Sherlock asks in surprise.

He had no idea about this woman. No wait actually he had. She is his baby's new Nanny. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"No NOO John, what do you think about this case," Sherlock asked annoyingly.

He hates when others didn't get his point.

John keeps staring at Sherlock s face for a few seconds.

"Oh well pretty creepy" he replies.

"Not Creepy John. It's a mystery. That girl Samantha is hiding something from us.

"what?" John asks in amusement.

"No. No... her brain is hiding something from her" Sherlock said and hold his head.

He starts to squish his forehead.

"What do you mean by that"

"Oh, John can't you see. Something bad happens to her When she was small. Something so big. Something kills her in her dreams. That's why her parents don't want to talk about this with her"

"How do you know about what her parent thinks"

Sherlock glare at his short friend.

"Don't you remember what her parents told her when she told them about her dream?"

"A nightmare"

"Why would someone see a nightmare John"

**Samantha POV**

I keep my head on the pillow. It's not so comfortable. Especially when I am Waring hospital clothes. They are so huge and I never wear them in my life before.

But at least it's better than nothing. I try to focus on the things happen to me since this morning. Everything is crazy.

My whole life turns upside down after meeting Sherlock Homes. He was so annoying and. Always try to show off. I hate him when he does that. But at the same time, I am glad because now he knows about my dream. I feel safe.

I never knew about the danger I was in until I met him. I am so stupid. I am so blind. I never saw anything he said. Until he explains everything.

I don't know who did this to me. It's like I am trapped in a spider web. But I don't know who is the spider. Is it Pamela?. Why did Sherlock think it was she who did this? Well, he said perhaps. But still.

I close my eyes. I need to sleep. I cover myself from the blanket Molly gave to me.

I don't know what Molly really things about me. for some reason, I think Molly suspect me and Sherlock Holmes. that's why she asks about that menstrual problem from me.

**Sherlock POVP**

I left backer street around 4.00 am. I didn't ask John to join me for the midnight adventure. Because he was busy with his Daughter. And his new nanny.

Leaving him behind like this was not easy. We live under the same roof for many years. I never step out without him. But now he has a family. Even after Mary's death. He still has his daughter. And our Little Rosamund needs his father to be with her. I don't want her to think that her father left her too. And I can't ask John to do that. That's why I hate when he goes to a job. He needs to stay home and look after his baby. More importantly, I hate his new nanny. I never saw her before. But still, I hate her. And John thinks about her a lot.

"Hey Sherlock" I heard Grass voice. Wait what is his name. I am sure it's not grass.

"Gress"

"GREG" he screams back annoyingly.

I didn't mind him.

"What happens"

"They went to her house just like you said. And you were right Sherlock they found five cameras in the place. Two were in her living room. And the other three were in her bedroom, kitchen and makeup room"

"Hmm, did they found anything else," I ask again.

I know his people are stupid to see something important.

"Well they found something," Gess said.

"Another letter. With a message saying Can you remember"

I wide my eyes. So whoever did this think Samantha came home last night. and it seems like I was wrong about one thing. It can't be her friend Pamela. She knows that Samantha came to London yesterday. And I am sure that she knows that Samantha didn't go back at all.

"Did your men saw who did that?" I ask in a hurry.

Dammit, I should be gone with them in the first place.

"well yes. They saw him. Actually, he was the mailman"

"WHAT?"

"yes, the mailman. One of my men capture him to ask questions"

"where is he now"

"Well at the Sussex police station"

**Thank you for reading friends**


End file.
